


Blame the Arson for the Fire

by Lorryicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill's anatomy is fucked up, Blame au, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Human Bill Cipher, Insecure Bill Cipher, Mild Gore, Multi, No dipper x bill leave me alone please hes 12, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Original villian character, Other, Pines are in highschool, Rating May Change, Tad strange is a neutral party, This is for my own self indulgence, Triangle Bill Cipher, axolotl is kinda a dick, be what you wanna see in the world, bill cipher angst, bill cipher has emotions, bills family is dead, bromance with Pyronica and Bill Cipher, didn't actually set his own dimension on fire based on how I read the poem, original au made by yours truley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorryicious/pseuds/Lorryicious
Summary: Saw his own dimension burnMisses home and can't returnsaid he's happy, he's a liarBlame the arson for the fireBill has always been the villain. Everyone believes it, so might as well play along. Anyway, the world is a dirty place. He's helping everyone by doing a good thing. He just wants his home back. Now he's stuck on this miserable planet called earth. Why did he come here anyway? Pain inflicted around him, rubbing his eye and trying to perceive the surrounding view. His limbs were slack, rain fell upon the shattered cracks of his sides. He looks forward, seeing shadows surround him. Was he in gravity falls? The weirdness was apparent. He could sense it. His emotions were far too crowded. This pain didn't feel nice. Was this it? He closed his eye, waiting for everything to change. Suddenly, he feels himself getting lighter. His eye opens in fear, only to look up. Someone is holding him. He can feel his blood fall down onto the mossy grass. He looks down, taking sight of the translucent blue blood sliding down. He shuts his eye again. Next thing the triangle knows, He's now in a bathtub. What the fuck is this Axolotl?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Blame the Arson for the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONLY FOR MYSELF AND MYSELF ONLY. I will have some real good bill cipher angst in here though for all yall kinnies out there like me. We need more bill cipher angst please. PLEASE? This is literally the only thing I think of.

It felt like seconds ago when Bill had the world in his hands, only to have it all taken away. His home. He finally had his home back. Why oh why does this always happen to him? What did the universe have against him? Bill cipher felt his body shatter, flinching back as Stanley pines punched him. Everything went black. He felt his mind leaving him, closing his eye and taking a deep breath. When he awakened, he heard a voice over him. 

"Fuck...shit shit SHIT! Where are the bandages?" A young woman's voice echoed, grabbing something and coming back to the triangle. He was too tired to open his eye. He felt empty, probably loosing more blood every second time passed by. Next thing he knew, he heard water turning on, now making him wake up. He flinched hard, making the girl yelp back. He looked around, vision blurry. Blue surrounded the white acrylic flooring...was he in a bathtub?

He felt water slash against his back. He gasped, trying to float up to avoid it, yet, he couldn't move. Furthermore, he was panicking, tiny hands balled up into fists. "S-stop the water!" He echoed out, sounding much more quiet. His voice… Did it change? Was he in the mindscape? No...the mindscape made his voice vast and translucent. He could feel the vibrations coming out this time. These sensations were too much. He was freaking out. 

Suddenly, the splashing noise stopped. Thank gods, he always hated the water. The triangle looked at his hands. Was he...shaking? This was all too much. Too much. He felt a towel getting wrapped around him, grabbing it for safety. He felt so weak. It was so ...embarrassing, yet there was nothing else he could do. He was scared. Wait…he was scared? He doesn't get scared! What the fuck did the axolotl do to him? After a minute, the woman spoke. 

"Are…are you ok? You almost drowned you know…I found you beside the river" 

The…river? What river? When did he even go near a river? How in the FUCK did he get in a river? Let alone drown? He could float? Couldn't he? The damn axolotl must have done this! 

"Where…am I?" He croaked out, eye finally taking in the girl beside him. He didn't recognize her. Purple bright eyes, was that normal for a human? She looked smaller than a mortal should with long raggedy blond hair and his blood spattered all over her. What a sight to see. 

"Do you know who I am?" He growled out, suddenly getting offensive. Did this mortal even know who she just took in? She stammered back, putting her hands up. "N-No! I uh- You were drowning and I-" She was stammering, shaking with slight nervousness and her face red. "Listen I'm new here am I not supposed to help you guys out? Is dying like a thing here I-" 

"Enough!" He bursted out, completely exhausted and tired of his girls rambling. "Just…give me a minute" He paused, rubbing his eye. Everything was buzzing. He was trying to get a grip of what was happening. 

"Where are we?" 

"Uh, at my apartment-" 

"No. WHERE are we?" His eye finally opened, stressed and confused. 

"Uh- gravity falls? Is that the correct answer-" 

"Gods dammit" He interrupted, groaning and putting his hands over his eye. Why oh WHY did the axolotl put him back here? He invoked her name, wasn't he supposed to go back to her? Or...did he forget? 

She paused, waiting for him to respond. She took in a breath, turning to the mirror and back at him. She looked just as bruised up. He tried reading her with his powers, but nothing happened. They were gone, weren't they? It was because he wasn't in the mindscape, fuckass, he thought to himself. 

"Tell me what happened" He demanded, eye looking at her with anger and order. She flinched, eyes looking back at his. She began walking towards him, taking a deep breath and sitting down. She began to speak. 

"Well..you see I- got lost in the woods. I haven't been here for long. Like two days? You see it was raining and I- don't like the rain" She mumbled, sighing. "Sooo...I ran to find the closest place to uh- hide. And I- saw you. You know you probably would of died if I didn't get there...I saw you with my eyes!" She tried to explain. "I moved here to learn about the weirdness actually. I have this deformity in my eyes and-" 

"I don't need to hear about your eyes!" He yelled out, voice cracking. "Just tell me where I was! I don't remember anything!" He pleaded. She shut her mouth, nodding quickly and returning to the conversation. 

"Well you were hanging from a cliff down to the river. Some men with guns were trying to get you in a cage? They were definitely out to get you? Are you a war criminal I think they kept yelling about that. Uh I- am here to rescue the remianing weirdness of gravity falls, and I can't just let the first one I see die in front of me! So I stabbed one of them" She stated, sighing. 

"You…just stabbed a time guard?" He blinked, looking at her. "H-how?" He squinted. 

"so THOSE are what they were? OOH!" She clapped her hands together. "I have no idea what you are talking about" She mumbled at him. 

"They were trying to hurt you and I- can't just live with myself knowing the one thing I came here for I failed on the first day... so when you slipped and fell in the river I jumped after you. I grabbed you and put you to the shore..and after a bit I- guess I ended up back at my apartment... I don't remember waking up when I passed out on the grass. How did I get here actually?" 

"The axolotl…" He mumbled, a tired eye looking up at her. 

"What…? You mean the river creatures?" 

"No. I mean the Axolotl. Time god." He looked at her. "What are you? A failure of an excuse for a mortal? You should know who I am! Why did you save me? Don't you know i'm like- a war criminal? I wanted to burn down your dimension!" He turned red, body aching. He didn't care. Although, she did. 

"No NO NO! Come on don't-" Before she went to touch him, he quickly pulled away, eye red and full of anger. 

"G-Give me time! Not that it MATTERS! I-need to think…" He muttered. "Come back in when I say so..." He mumbled, pulled away and turning his back away from her. She paused, biting her lip before talking.

"But your wounds… I-" 

"Please…" He finally said, eye shut and crinkled. 

She nodded, not opening his eye before the door shut quietly behind him. 

He needed to think. What was he going to do now?


End file.
